


[Podfic of] by your hands, my home is in your hands

by Flowerparrish



Category: The House in the Cerulean Sea - T. J. Klune
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: It was a cool, crisp autumn afternoon when Linus and Arthur stood together under the wooden arch Phee had made. The arch was adorned with a beautiful rainbow of colorful flowers from Talia's garden.
Relationships: Linus Baker/Arthur Parnassus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] by your hands, my home is in your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by your hands, my home is in your hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770627) by [ElectricPurple89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89). 



**Audio Length:** 00:04:33

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Cd3uyzC00HxSm7gDf2IjbFIKM1sTLKO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
